


Baby Time

by Lakeylou



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakeylou/pseuds/Lakeylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie is exhausted and asleep in bed. Red surprises her with an early arrival home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Time

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe rated M. Future Fic.

Elizabeth lay on her side, her hand cradling her head and sinking down into the soft, microfiber pillow. It had only just past nine at night, but after a day meeting with the team, tying up loose ends and going out for a quick coffee with Aram, she was completely out of it. The hour and a half drive back home was torturous, and she immediately scolded herself for not taking up the offer of a free ride from Red's team. Once she arrived home it was straight to bed. Climbing the stairs was a grueling task, her limbs and body utterly exhausted, and even a little sore. Her stomach lining still wasn't use to its new morning ritual, waking Liz just after six, nauseous and weak. Stomaching down toast was near impossible when she finally emerged from the bathroom at eight, but the constant, ‘please try to eat at least something, sweetheart,’ nagged her mind and she lightly scraped butter on her toast, nibbling on it as she walked out the door. 

Their two storey house on the river bed was as peaceful as sleeping on a cloud. Warm and cosy and the view… (She could only imagine what laying on a cloud was really like), but the trickle of the river currents, the singing birds, the trees rustling in the wind was enough to make it thoroughly worth the long drive to work. Usually, she didn't have to drive, Dembe would take her to and from, but considering she had been home alone for nearly two weeks, not including the security team of course, she drove herself. 

So when Red arrived home, two days early, he found Lizzie curled on her side, a petite lump under the white mink blanket. He crept around quietly; removing his tie, his shoes, shirt and pants, forgoing the idea of a shower. He had washed before he flew back and the comfort, and cleanliness his plane provided really didn't make him need another. Usually, of course he would, but he hadn't seen Lizzie in well over a week and snuggling up to her seemed an action he must do immediately. Slipping into bed, he scooted over to where she lay in the middle of the bed, and wrapped an arm over her bare waist, resting his hand on her stomach. Lightly, he stroked his thumb back and forth along the small, almost invisible bump on her belly. Her skin was soft from lotion, and warm from the cocoon she had burrowed beneath the blankets. Being careful not to wake her, Red pressed his chest up against her back, surprised to feel the material of her sports bra against his nipples. Before he had the chance to close his eyes and enjoy the warmth of her body, Lizzie’s hand came in contact with the one he had caressing her stomach. As she touched his hand, fingering his knuckles, and brushing over the fine hairs, he smiled into her hair, waiting for her to wake and realize he was home.

It didn't take long.

Lizzie turned, peeking at him in the dark. 

“Red.”

“Hmm,” He murmured gripping her hips and pulling her in for a gentle peck on the lips. “Hello.”

Lizzie's lips curled upwards against his lips before pulling away. She lent over his body to turn the side lamp on then returned to her spot and ran her hand up and down his upper arm. 

“You’re home early.”

“Is that a good surprise or a bad surprise?”

Lizzie grinned happily, tucking her head under his chin as she hugged him hello. “Very good. How did it go?”

“Even better than expected.” Red responded cheerfully, holding her against him. His voice softened when he brushed his lips along the shell of her ear. “It’s very good to be home with you.”

Lizzie nodded in agreement, moving away from his chest, but keeping hold of his hand while she lay on her back. 

“Are you thinking of going running in your sleep, Lizzie?” Red teased, sneaking his forefinger under the strap of her black sports bra.

“No,” She chuckled. “I was too tired to take it off. Hence the clothes scattered on the floor.”

“You've not been sleeping? How’s the morning sickness?” His face instantly etched with concern, leaned a little closer.

“I've been sleeping surprisingly well,” Lizzie assured him, pulling his hand over her stomach. “And the morning sickness…is bearable.” She grimaced, then smiled at him. “Its expected and I know it won’t last forever so its okay. It’s not too bad.”

Red nodded, looking down at his hand on her belly. “I’m sorry I wasn't here.”

“Red, it’s okay. Remember i told you to go?” She replied. “Speaking of…you said you weren't going to be going away for awhile?” She licked her lips as she watched the smile blossom on his face.

“Once this,” he patted her stomach. “Gets this big,” he lifted his hand just millimeters off her belly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Lizzie arched her back off the bed, stretching her stomach until it touched his hand. “There you go. You’re staying.”

Red laughed quietly, the noise wonderful to hear face-to-face, not over the long distance of a phone call. Wrapping his arm underneath her, Red pulled her onto of him. His heart beating through his stomach, against the little heartbeat inside of her stomach. As Red seemed too entranced by their lower halves, Lizzie reached over to turn off the lamp. He held her securely as she reached, then hugged her close once the room was dark again.

His hand trailed down her backside, caressing each spot of skin before squeezing her thigh just inches below the line of her underwear. 

“Red..” Lizzie breathed. “I thought you were coming back Friday..”

“Mm?” Red hummed, squeezing her again. Latching his lips on to the soft skin of her neck, he peppered kisses down the stretch of it.

“It’s been two weeks.” She wriggled on him, finding his hand to stop him from continuing. “I was going to do the whole shave the legs, the wax…thing…tomorrow. I've been lazy...”

Red let out another quiet laugh, pulling his hand from her grip and brushing it up and down her prickly legs. She pouted at him in the dark, knowing full well he could see her with the light of the moon creeping in through the gap in the curtains.

“Lizzie, honey,” He spoke lowly, his voice tinged with a hint of lust. “I do not care in the slightest. I would even go as far as saying, I think I will quite enjoy the whole…wax less thing..” He chuckled, dipping his hand beneath her underwear and brushing over the soft curls that nestled there. “Yes.” He kissed her ear, “You should do this more often.”

Lizzie bit her lip to stop her from smiling foolishly, and rested her head against his chest as he touched her. She felt her whole body relax as he pleasured her, even rotating her hips seemed pointless and too difficult to do. His fingers were moving so slowly. Ever since she told him she was pregnant he had been so, very extra gentle with her. 

Red had his other hand resting on her lower back, his face nudged against her cheek as she rested on him.

"Red..Oh, Red.." She whispered, her face lifting then dropping back onto his chest with a small thud. Her legs widened for him to go a little further, the balls of her feet pushing into the mattress, and when he did, hook his fingers, her legs shook. Her teeth nipping the skin on his hairy chest. 

"Red..." Her legs collapsed down, and he kissed her on the cheek as he removed his hand. 

"Night, Lizzie."

"Mm," She smiled, slid down his side, turned and curled her back him. "Love you."

Red rested his hand back on her stomach, thinking of the baby growing inside of her. And he fell asleep.


End file.
